bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Gachi-Baku Starts!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Gachi_Baku_Sutaato.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 42 |last = Gachi-Baku! |next = Seis Tavanel vs. Zakuro!}} is the forty-second episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on January 26th, 2013. Plot In Quilt's Temple; four sets of Gachi Baku brawls have been initiated: Harubaru vs Raichi, Sho vs Karashina, Koh vs Tohga and Tatsuma vs Jinza. Overseeing the brawls were Master Quilt and Master Shimo. The new rules of the battle have all the players even more psyched up for the Tavanel Cup. Since both players will shoot at the same time, Koh noted that it might not be entirely possible for any event of Critical K.O.s at the initial turn. To initiate Gachi Baku; Master Shimo called for a countdown of 10 seconds for every player to set their Bakugan in the Battlefield. The players altogether counted from ten to one as they set their Bakugan in the shooting line of their respective sides of the battlefield. Once the countdown is over, everyone declared "Bakugan Set!" as they take their stances and prepare to shoot. Everyone decided to use the usual shooting technique which is direct shot with their index fingers with the sheer exception of Harubaru and Raichi that used Master Odore's Whirlwind Bending Shoot instead. Counting three to one, all players yelled "Bakugan Shoot!" as they launched their Bakugan into one of the Gate Cards that are already preset in the battlefield. Everyone's Bakugan managed to stand in any of the preset Gate Cards on their respective battlefields with the exception of Tatsuma whose Gif Jinryu rolled off sideways. As all players were counting down, Harubaru takes a sharp glance at Raichi's Sha Nozuchi. Harubaru aims for Critical K.O. using Gus Burnan but Raichi's Hollow Munikis caught the opposing Bakugan midway. Munikis was able to fend off Burnan, resulting in a double stand and one Gate Card captured by Raichi. As Raichi is closing up his Used Bakugan, Harubaru took a moment to compliment Raichi's pre-emptive measures to prevent Gus Burnan as well as how Raichi turned the tables against him with a Double Stand. During the third countdown, Tatsuma sees that all other players manage to stand their Bakugan again. Tatsuma is also having troubles with closing up Gif Jinryu as well as making any correct shots. The ten-second countdown was over and Tatsuma was unable to close the complicated Gif Jinryu. Some parts of the brawl was skipped. In Harubaru and Raichi's table; Mika Laurel and Gus Burnan are standing in the battlefield. Harubaru looks at the current situation and knowing full well that Raichi has tricks up his sleeve; he is rather confused as whether he should aim for a Double Stand or to inflict Critical K.O. on the vunerable Mika Laurel. Harubaru was able to make up his mind even before the 10-second countdown was over. He decided to aim for Double Stand using Rise Dragaon but as soon as he was done laying his Bakugan in the Shooting Line, Raichi puts down Hollow Munikis in a strategic angle. Harubaru was distracted and thus unable to successfully pull of a Bending shoot thus when "Bakugan Shoot" was declared, Hollow Munikis collided with Rise Dragaon. Rise Dragaon rolled off to Raichi's side of the Battlefield while Hollow Munikis rolls all the way to inflict Critical K.O. on Gus Burnan. It's now Last One for Raichi. Harubaru complained but Raichi reiterated that Gachi Baku is not like any battles they fought before so its important for both players to apply all that they had learned so far up to that very moment. Shifting quickly to Tatsuma and Jinza's table; Tatsuma failed to stand Gif Jinryu so he uses his Jinryu Five Ability Card to possibly give him five more chances to re-roll but Master Shimo quickly ruled it out that during Gachi Baku, no players are allowed to use Ability Cards that are activated during pre-launch or has any re-roll effects. Tatsuma felt mortified about this new handicap. Shifting to Sho and Karashina's table; Sho's Win Dmill and Karashina's Borg Mahisas is standing in the battlefield. Sho 's Tri Falco was able to intercept Karashina's Sha Nozuchi midway. Tri Falco inflicts Critical K.O. on Borg Mahisas. Karashina worries about why his Poisonous Abuse is no longer working against Sho. On Koh and Tohga's table; Shield Leoness and Acro Gezard stood in the same Gate Card but Leoness quickly pulled its Pentashield to toss off Acro Gezard. Tohga rants on how his Big Bridge was rendered useless by Leoness' nudge attack. Back to Tatsuma and Jinza's table; Twin Doubrew was tossed back to Tatsuma by Jinza's Bakugan (presumably Well Galow). Jinza was declared by Master Shimo as the winner. Finally returning to Harubaru and Raichi's battle; Rise Dragaon and Hollow Munikis fiercely collided on to each other in the middle Gate Card. Harubaru confidently called his shots on Raichi as the fierce collision of their respective Guardian Bakugan rages on. Harubaru found Gachi Baku to be more fun than he expected as Master Quilt who suddenly appeared behind him to agree. Everyone's attention was caught when all their Sechs Tavanel glowed and rose to the air. When it returned to their hands, they noticed that it acquired a new Metal Part. Master Quilt called it as the Gaia Metal Cross. With that, Master Quilt concludes the crash course on Gachi Baku and that everyone is now set for the Tavanel Cup. As everyone excitedly cheered for the completion of their Gachi Baku lessons; Quilt stares out to the window. In his mind, he commented on how everyone should stay optimistic and get stronger as he felt that the Earth moved thereby signaling that a new threat is certainly looming out there in the horizon. Featured Brawls There were four sets of "Gachi Baku" Brawls in this episode. Harubaru Hinode vs Raichi Kuronashi Harubaru and Raichi both use Whirlwind Bending Shoot and stood Rise Dragaon and Sha Nozuchi in the first round. Harubaru uses Whirlwind Bending Shoot and aimed to knock out Sha Nozuchi with Gus Burnan. Raichi intercepts Gus Burnan with Hollow Munikis. Hollow Munikis stood in the same Gate Card as Sha Nozuchi, resulting in Double Stand for Raichi. (Parts of the brawl was skipped) Harubaru uses Rise Bending Shoot and aimed for a Double Stand with Rise Dragaon to Gus Burnan's Gate Card. Raichi uses his regular shooting technique to launch Hollow Munikis, successfully intercepting Rise Dragaon and inflicting Critical K.O. on Gus Burnan. (Parts of the brawl was skipped) Harubaru's Rise Dragaon and Raichi's Hollow Munikis repeatedly clashed on to each other in the Middle of the Gate Card. Outcome not shown. Sho vs Karashina During the first round, both players successfully stood their respective Bakugan into one of the Gate Cards. Tri Falco for Sho and Borg Mahisas for Karashina. Both players managed to stand their Bakugan again in the second turn. (Parts of the brawl was skipped) Sho's Win Dmill and Karashina's Borg Mahisas are standing in the battlefield. Sho was able to inflict Critical K.O. on Borg Mahisas with Tri Falco which intercepted Karashina's Sha Nozuchi. Outcome not shown. Koh vs Tohga During the first round, both players successfully stood their respective Bakugan into one of the Gate Cards. Shield Leoness for Koh and Acro Gezard for Tohga. Both players managed to stand their Bakugan again in the second turn. (Parts of the brawl was skipped) Koh's Shield Leoness and Tohga's Acro Gezard stood on the same Gate Card. Shield Leoness' Pentashield fends off Acro Gezard's Big Bridge. Outcome not shown. Tatsuma vs Jinza Jinza was able to stand Well Galow into one of the Gate Cards during the first round. Tatsuma, however, failed to stand Gif Jinryu in one of the Gate Cards. Jinza was able to stand Well Gallow again during the second round. Again, Tatsuma failed to stand. During the 10-second countdown for Bakugan Set in the third round, Tatsuma failed to close up Gif Jinryu and was unable to make a launch. (Parts of the brawl was skipped) Tatsuma failed to stand Gif Jinryu again. Tatsuma attempts to use Ability Card "Jinryu Five" but was called off by Master Shimo as it is a refraction of the rules. (Parts of the brawl was skipped) Tatsuma's Twin Doubrew was knocked out by Jinza's Bakugan. Jinza Wins. Characters Seen *Harubaru Hinode *Raichi Kuronashi *Tatsuma *Quilt *Master Shimo *Sho Grif *Koh Grif *Karashina *Tohga *Jinza BakuTech Seen * Pyrus Rise Dragaon * Pyrus Gus Burnan * Darkus Hollow Munikis * Darkus Sha Nozuchi * Darkus Mika Laurel * Darkus Borg Mahisas * Aquos Gif Jinryu * Aquos Twin Doubrew * Ventus Tri Falco * Ventus Win Dmill * Haos Shield Leoness * Haos Well Galow * Subterra Acro Gezard Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes